History of Cyrafrin
BA, Before Arrival SA, Since Arrival SA-0: The arrival of the first ship in Cyrafrin SA-2: The Milkmother sends her seven children to aid the humans in the building of Cyrafrin SA-3: The First Emperor (Wesley Allehandra the first) is placed in charge SA-4: The City of Brightbeacon begins construction with the help of Darakth SA-6: Castle Beacon begins construction SA-7: The Northern isle of Ikramet and the continent of Lynnden are discovered and colonized (exploration on the continents finishes in SA-12 for Ikramet and SA-10 in Lynnden) SA-19: The Continent of Darkwynd is discovered (is fully explored by SA-57) SA-43: Castle Beacon finishes construction SA-45: The City of Brightbeacon is finished SA-46: The First Emperor dies and borders are drawn in Cyrafrin (dies at 76 years of age and 43 years in power) SA-46: The Second Emperors Reign begins SA-63: The Southern Isle of Waramet is discovered SA-67: Druidism starts popping up in Darkwynd SA-68: The Druidic Crusades begin and try to kill anyone who worships Geya SA-69: Slavery is legal in Darkwynd SA-71: Druidism is banned worldwide bringing about The Long Night that lasts until SA-74 in Darkwynd SA-72: The Battle of Witches Bay takes place on the Druids Blood Straight in Darkwynd starting the war between houses Kranathock and Minnogmen. It is called The Nights War SA-80: Slavery is illegal in Darkwynd SA-97: The Treaty of Tutum is signed and The Nights War ends SA-100: Malizar attacks the city of Brightbeacon and burns it and Castle Beacon to the ground and kills almost all of the population SA-100: The Second Emperors dies when Malizar kills him in his attack on Brightbeacon (dies at 77 years of age and 54 years in power) SA-100: The Third Emperors reign begins SA-103: The Empire of Allehandra declares war on the country of Hyfanol on Lynnden SA-105: The First troops set foot on Lynnden SA-114: The Empire Takes hold of all of modern day Evenlo and Coeden SA-134: The Third Emperor dies in battle against the armies of Hyfanol (dies at 80 yrs old and 34 years in power) SA-134: The Fourth Emperors reign begins SA-135: The Empire defeats Hyfanol and takes control of all of Lynnden SA-134: The First Daeorack is born in Darkwynd SA-136: Slavery Of “Inferior Races” Instated In Darkwynd SA-159: Antarctacus Luneye leads a slave revolt on the spine of Pacha Terram SA-160: Antarctacus leads a siege on castle Svaling with fellow Daeorack slaves SA-162: The Daeorack Revolution begins in Darkwynd when Antarcticus is publicly beheaded for his crimes SA-169: The Daeorack Revolution ends and slavery is finally illegal throughout Darkwynd SA-178: The Fourth Emperor dies when he is poisoned by his twin brother (66 years of age and 44 years in power) SA-178: The Fifth Emperors Reign begins SA-181: The teleportation circle is invented SA-195: The Sphinxes arrive in Evenlo, The High Arbiter begins to spread his teachings SA-197: The Peoples first great revolt takes place with mass hunger strikes and many riots in Brightbeacon SA-198: The Fifth Emperor is beheaded as a result of the people’s revolution (86 years of age and 20 years in power) SA-198: The Sixth Emperors reign begins SA- 201: The Great Hyfanol Revolution takes place and the empire is pushed out of Hyfanol SA- 221: The Country of Hyfanol declares war on the Empire SA-233: The armies of Hyfanol take the north of Evenlo and the province of Sterkurvetir SA-241: Reports of abominations on the first Isle of Man SA-253: The kings of Darkwynd are all poisoned and killed by a demon worshiping band of assassins named the Bloodlords SA-256: The seven Bloodlords claim the entirety of Darkwynd for themselves SA-257: The Empire declares war on the Bloodlords and destroys all but one, Markus Fezzius who remains in power in Meradonali SA-272: The Sixth Emperor dies of old age (110 years old and 74 years in power SA-272: The Seventh Emperors (also known as the Bastard Emperor or False Emperor) reign begins SA- 284: The seventeen Tabaxi clans gather troops and lead a revolution for independence and more land SA- 255: The Dragonspawn armies of Hyfanol join forces with The High Arbiter to drive the Empire out of Evenlo SA-257: The combined forces crush the empire and drive them into Coeden and a corner of Hyfanol, the Empire controlled city of Marwoleath still stands SA-289: The High Arbiter declares the country of Evenlo rightfully his, Kremwrack the Great, king of Hyfanol disagrees and they declare war on one another SA-290: Markus Fezzius forms house Fezzius and threatens to release private documents to the public he is threatened to surrender, exile and execute his son Ludwig. He releases the private letters, confirming the illegitimacy of the seventh emperor, he is not of royal blood, he is a bastard making him illegitimate for the throne and his son is executed as a result SA-297: The dock ward massacre occurs in Brighbeacon killing the king of Lynnden SA-302: The king of Waramet is arrested and executed for orchestrating the dock ward massacre SA-319: The king of the giants is crowned in northern Ikramet SA-333: The High Arbiter becomes the unrecognized ruler of Evenlo SA-336: The High Arbiter finds the Archmagi and begins to train him SA-341: The Archmagi builds the first clone army of Evenlo and uses them to destroy the armies of Hyfanol and re-take Evenlo SA-342: The Empire gives in and forms the empire of Sunkaki for the tabaxi and other races SA-348: The Archmagi creates the second clone army and uses them to build the great city of Illuminare SA-349: The City of Illuminare is fully built and the third clone army is created SA-364: The Seventh Emperor dies of old age (93 years old and 92 years in power) SA-364: The Eighth Emperors Reign Begins (currently 83 years old and has been in power for 63 years so far) SA-370: The first stone ship is built SA-378: Pirates begin raiding the coasts of Waramet and Darkwynd killing many SA-386: The order of night is formed SA-388: A Rankaki named Igor Kanakorrovv attempts to stab the Emperor in his sleep. The Emperor is stabbed but survives, Igor is caught and tortured. SA-389: Igor Kanakorrovv escapes from prison and murders 472 people in Brightbeacon before fleeing port and disappearing making him the biggest murderer in history still on the loose SA-390: A group of adventurers named the platinum band discover a mythical artifact in the heart of mount Valencia SA-393: The Emperors fleet of stone is built SA-398: Kremwrack the great and his council of dragons burn down the city of Marwoleath SA-399: The council of thieves is formed, the faceless king leads an army and ransacks Coeden, claiming it for himself an the thief council. The move the capital to the previously named Bordertown, re-naming it the city of thieves SA-404: The Ninth Emperor is born (currently 23 years old and not in power) SA-412: A young boy is born of exceptional magical ability and is hailed as a god SA-418: The high arbiter crowns The Sand Princess Murk-Annathc Of Akkhemet-Vas, The Blood Prince Drac Of Omil, The White Prince Vwelothop Of Osviti, The Jade Prince Quethoran Of Vin-Mandelan and The Ice Princess Maelthom Of Isejothunskold making them his royal court. SA-422: The Daeorack prince declares war on the Empire, The Savagelands do the same, and the countries of Chisaki, Hollymoin and Sunstar refuse to aid the empire in their battle in Tan-Kkart SA-423: The Dark elves in Hollymoin declare war on the wood and high elves in Hollymoin SA-424: The high arbiter declares war on Kremwrack the great in Hyfanol and the faceless king of Coeden as well as the kingdom of Gygax in Lynnden SA-425: Darkwynd declares its independence from the Empire but still recognizes the rule of the Emperor but will no longer take support from them SA-425: House Kranathock declares war on house Svaling in Darkwynd SA-426: The Emperor becomes very sick and can barley speak or move, he is dying SA-427: Present day